18 Things By Cutecrazyice in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: 18 Coisas que Uchiha Sasuke nunca, JAMAIS irá contar para você. .:. ღ SasuSaku/ Tradução. Editada em 01.09.2011. ღ .:. COMPLETA


_Cutecrazyice: Thank you so much, your story is amazing!_

* * *

Oi, bonitas!

Essa é a versão one-shot da fic _18 Things_ de Cutecrazyice.

Dedicada à **Kynn-chan** ;D

Agradeço aos reviews pra lá de fofos que as senhoritas deixaram pra fic.

Beijinhos mil e aproveitem mais um escrito traduzido com muito carinho.

_Edição em 01.09.2011._

* * *

**18 Coisas**

.  
_Por Cutecrazyice_

_.  
_

_Tradu-adaptação por_ Kahli hime.

.

18 Coisas que Sasuke nunca, JAMAIS irá contar para você:

.

1) Uma vez ele encontrou Gai em sua banheira, completamente nu como no dia em que veio ao mundo, envolto por bolinhas de sabão com aroma de morango - declarando que estava ali para ajudar Sasuke a alcançar uma noite de paixão da juventude eterna. Precisou de apenas dois chidoris e um jutsu de 'soro da verdade' para que finalmente o shinobi superexcitado admitisse que tinha perdido uma aposta para Kakashi e o desafio para a parte vencida era fazer com que Sasuke entrasse em contato com seu lado feminino encubado. Também precisou de dois dias de bebedeira contínua para conseguir arrancar a imagem de um Gai nu, sacudindo-se todo enquanto dançava Macarena (e quando digo sacundindo-se _todo_, são **todas** as partes mesmo!), isso com certeza deixaria lesões cerebrais sérias na mente do Uchiha.

2) Quando Orochimaru perguntou para o Uchiha, após uma seção especial de treinamentos mensais, o que ele gostaria de comer, sua resposta era sempre a mesma: ramen.

3) A primeira vez em que Sasuke pôs o uniforme padrão da Akatsuki e se tornou um membro oficial da organização, seu primeiro pensamento não foi de vingança e morte. Seu primeiro pensamento foi: _Finalmente._ _Eu não tenho mais que ficar usando aquela roupa roxa._

4) Seu momento mais embaraçoso foi encontrar dois dos seus companheiros renegados praticando **o ato** em um rio cristalino - com Karin praticamente gritando de prazer a plenos pulmões e Suigetsu sussurrando alto palavras obscenas em seu ouvido.

5) O seu segundo momento mais embaraçoso foi ouvi-los **chegando lá** novamente enquanto tentavam abafar os gemidos, dentro da tenda improvisada que Juugo havia construído para repousarem durante a noite. Eles realmente pensaram que Sasuke e Juugo estavam dormindo.

6) O Uchiha teve seu primeiro vislumbre de cobiça pela sua companheira de cabelo rosa, quando viu Shikamaru beijando-a – uma prova real da sua mente distorcida, assim costumava pensar.

7) Depois de testemunhar o beijo, ele então desafiou Shikamaru para uma rodada de Shogi, na condição de que se o gênio preguiçoso perdesse, deveria deixar Sakura em paz. E justamente porque Shikamaru nunca perdia, aceitou o desafio. E aquela foi a primeira vez que alguém conseguiu vencer o gênio preguiçoso em seu jogo favorito.

8) Ele se apaixonou por Sakura quando levou um soco no nariz por chamá-la de _irritante._

9) Testemunhar Sakura deliciar-se com um sorvete de casquinha foi como assistir a um show pornô ao vivo – com as lambidas, chupadas e todos aqueles ruídos de prazer - E aquilo foi o suficiente para ter desejado que estivesse usado uma calça mais grossa. Pelo menos, enquanto estivesse desejando que ela estivesse fazendo **aquilo **com ele.

10) A primeira vez que Sasuke foi até a sepultura de seus pais depois de ter voltado para Konoha, ele vomitou sem parar e teve pesadelos horríveis durante semana inteira. Apenas o vislumbre de uma foto do Time Sete (que Naruto tinha teimosamente colocado em sua cabeceira) tinha-lhe sido capaz de trazê-lo de volta à sua sanidade mental, com o conforto que ele sentira por saber que não estava mais sozinho...

11) Sasuke já usou um fio dental sob seu uniforme jounin quando perdeu para Lee em um desafio de taijutsu.

12) Certa vez, ele voltou para casa, em sua mansão, somente para encontrá-la cheia de roupa íntimas multi-coloridas, cortesia de suas fangirls que alegavam fantasiar sobre ele desde que tinham apenas 12 anos de idade. Elas também alegaram que as calcinhas não deveriam ser lavadas, pois assim, Sasuke poderia sentir seu odor natural e escolher uma delas para tomá-la como esposa.

13) Apesar de ainda amar usar sua camisa azul, sua cor favorita não era mais azul. Muito menos rosa. Sua cor favorita era o verde - do tipo que tinha um brilhou pálido sob a luz do sol, tornando-se brilhantes esmeraldas sob à luz do luar.

14) Ele nunca perdoaria seu irmão pela morte de sua família. Mas, jamais deixaria de amá-lo, mesmo que lhe partisse o coração cada vez que revivesse a lembrança de como Itachi morreu para protegê-lo.

15) No entanto, o pior dia de sua vida não foi aquele em que vira os olhos de Itachi se fecharem pela última vez. Mas sim, ver Sakura sendo levada para o hospital depois de uma missão brutal, toda ensangüentada e quase à beira da morte.

16) Beijar Sakura pela primeira vez não foi explosivo como os fogos de artifício que Naruto havia descrito quando beijou Hinata. Em vez disso, beijar Sakura foi como voltar para casa - um calor constante, uma vibração de conteúdo na barriga que o fez entender: _Finalmente._ _É aqui o lugar onde pertenço._

17) Fazer amor com Sakura, ah sim... isso era algo totalmente diferente. Não era como fogos de artifício. Era como estar cego e surdo, como se tudo ao redor tivesse estilhaçado num borrão de prazer intenso, alegria intensa e contentamento – e a única coisa definida e clara no mundo era **ela**. _Somente_ **ela**.

18) Ultimamente, Sasuke tinha chegado à conclusão de que gostava da idéia de ter bebês com cabelo rosa e olhos negros. Ele nem se importaria se o bebe fosse um menino com essa cor de cabelo. É claro ...

Poderia tingi-los de preto a qualquer momento ;D

.

* * *

_heheeheh e aí, meninas, o que acharam?_

_Duvido que Sasuke ousaria admitir essas coisitas, mas que seriam bem capazes de estarem pairando sobre aquela mente Uchiha, ah sim, muito provável heeheh_

_Bom flores, digam o que acharam ;D Deixem um __**coment**__ :D e façam a HIme feliz feliz._

_Ah sim, fiquei curiosa. De __**qual **__dessas 'possíveis' __**revelações**__ de Uchiha Sasuke vcs __**gostaram mais**__? __**Votem **__:)_

_Deixo pra vocês um beijinho do tamanho do céu e a promessa de nova postagem logo que Abril chegar :)_

_Hime-chan :)_

_PS: eu particularmente gostei mais da numero 1, 8, 9, 10 heheh (calma, ainda falta) 15,16,17,18 Eita! Não sei escolher, deu pra perceber ne ahahah!_

_PS: Havia encontrado alguns erros, portanto resolvi editar.  
_


End file.
